Her Beautiful Mouth
by harvestmoonlovee
Summary: I probably failed at the mouth theme.. anyway I hope you still enjoy! Summary: When a new farmer girl comes to Bluebell village will she help Ash get out of his depression or push him further into it? Enjooy!


Mouth—one shot

"Ash! Ash, where are you?" My sister Cheryl shouted from the barn outside.

"What is it?" I shouted back from inside my house.

"Just come here!" She yelled back.

"Honey, go find out what she needs." My mother, Jessica, suggested.

"Okay mom." I sighed. On the dining room table, I put down the products I was helping my mom organize and count. I stood up from my chair and walked out my front door. I hopped the fence into where the cows graze. I sauntered into the barn and found my sister inside playing with one of our chicks.

I live with my sister and my mom in a small house in Bluebell Village. Our dad died when I was two and way before Cheryl was even born. My sister and my mother work behind the counter at a store we run from our house. We sell animal products. I take care of the animals in the barn. It's always been my passion to work on a ranch.

"What is it Cheryl?" I asked, sitting down next to my baby sister on the floor. The floor was covered with hay that the cows spill out of their trough. The wood was hard and made sitting down uncomfortable.

"Doesn't Gem look even cuter than usual today?" My sister giggled. Her mouth curled up as she laughed.

"Cheryl is that it? I was helping mom in the house! You can't keep calling me for no reason." I said in a much harsher tone than I had intended. I felt my mouth starting to tense.

"I-I'm sorry Ash. I just wanted you to see Gem." My sisters' mouth quivered as though she was about to cry. Her eyes became moist and she rubbed them with her small finger.

"Cheryl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just need to help mom get ready to open the store today. Are you okay?" I asked, now feeling bad. I wrapped my arms around my baby sister trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Okay good. Please only call me again if it's important." My sister nodded her head and went back to playing with her chick as though nothing happened. I stood up from the floor. I hit the hay that now clung to my butt and lower back.

I don't know what has gotten into me. For some reason, I have been feeling very moody. First, I snapped at my mother and now Cheryl. I guess I just need to calm down. Something just feels off recently. I simply can't put my finger on it. I guess I have been feeling more lonely than usual. Whatever, it's just something that will pass.

After four more hours of sorting and counting, everything was finished and our store would be open tomorrow. My mother thanked me as she went to her room for the night. I tucked Cheryl in and gave her a kiss on her forehead before turning off the light in her room.

As I walking to my own room, I heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be at 10:30 at night?" I mumbled to myself. I groggily walked to the door and slowly turned the knob. To my surprise, it was the mayor, Rutger, at the door.

"Hello Rutger!" I reached my hand out to shake his in a friendly gesture.

"Ah Ash! Nice to see you boy! How are you?" Rutgers mouth was spread across his face in a giant smile.

"I'm good and you sir?"

"I'm great! Listen, I have a little request for you! Are you up to it?" Rutger asked almost mischievously, his mouth curling into a sly grin.

"Uhh, well um sir we are very busy around her right now so—"

"WONDERFUL! You'll do it! Here is what I need; there is a young farmer coming to live in Bluebell Village tomorrow! I need you to show her around and help her get acquainted with Bluebell! We need her to love it here so she won't want to move to.. Konohana."

Konohana is the rival village to Bluebell. All you have to do is cross a mountain path to reach Konohana. Festivals are held in the middle of the path in a small clearing. Food festivals are held to determine "which village is better". In my opinion, neither of us have very good cooking.

My mouth was wide open in shock. I can't guide a new girl around town! I'm horrible at talking to girls and with my mood swings lately, I will scare her away. I closed my mouth into a straight line.

"Sir, I really don't think I can do that." I tried to argue.

"Ash, you are her age and you're a cute, nice boy! No girl can resist you! She will love you! You might even fall in love!" Rutger winked and laughed heartily with his mouth wide open. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00 sharp Ash!"

I couldn't say anything else and Rutger was gone. Why would he want ME to guide this new girl around? Oh well, we will see how it goes tomorrow. Before I closed the door a cold breeze hit my shoulder and my teeth chattered. "It's cold tonight." I thought in my head. I dragged my feet all the way back to my room where I finally found my bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep instantly.

I woke up to my mother calling my name. I quickly realized it was already 8:00 in the morning and jumped out of bed. I got dressed and put on my cap. Looking in the mirror I realized I had dried drool on the side of my mouth, which I wiped off. "Wouldn't want to look bad for this new girl." I thought.

I ran to the door where my mom was waiting. She hugged me and whispered in my ear "Not polite to keep a young lady waiting dear." I responded "I know mom, sorry." She smiled and introduced me to the girl standing in front of our door.

"Ash, dear, this is Emma. Emma, this is my son, Ash."

Emma. Emma. Emma. It kept playing back in my head. I was in a daze staring at her. That was the loveliest name and it perfectly suited such a gorgeous girl. Emma was slightly shorter than me. She had dirty blonde hair that was pushed back into a bandana on her head. Her eyes a deep purple and her eyelashes were as long as I have ever seen. Her cheekbones were defined and high. As my eyes continued to wander down her face I finally saw her mouth. Her mouth. Emma's lips were perfectly shaped. Round, plump and a perfect red tone. They looked soft and tender. Her mouth was in a sweet smile that extended slightly farther than her nose. My eyes gawked at her gorgeous figure that was hugged perfectly by the Bluebell signature outfit. I knew I was blushing and my mouth was curling into a grin.

"Hello Ash. Rutger has told me so much about you! It's nice to finally meet you!" Emma extended her hand as I reached out mine to touch hers. It was like a wave of electricity surging through me. My stomach was now filled with butterflies and I knew my cheeks were a burning red now. I smiled sincerely and stared right into her mesmerizing eyes.

"Hi Emma! Nice to meet you! So you are moving her to Bluebell?" I asked almost too eagerly.

"Yup. I'll be taking over the farm not too far from here!" Emma smiled. She giggled as she realized we were still shaking hands. I pulled away my hands and rubbed the back of my head, a nervous habit.

"Well have fun kids! I'll see you when you get back! Take good care of her Ash!" My mother smiled.

"It was such a pleasure meeting you Jessica! See you soon!" Emma, with her full, lovely lips, formed a closed mouth smile.

"Bye mom!" I said kissing my mom lightly on the cheek.

I walked out the door and grabbed Emma's hand, so I could lead her in the right direction. With my free hand, I closed the door behind me.

"Let go of my hand." Emma commanded.

Shocked, I stood there. Still holding on to Emma's hand I wasn't very sure what to do. Reluctantly, I pulled my hand away from hers.

"Don't touch me Ash."

"What?" I was completely flabbergasted. Emma's smile was now in a hard line across her face. Her perfect lips now were transforming into an angry frown and I missed the smile that spread across her face just a few seconds ago.

"What are you deaf? I said don't touch me! I don't need some mama's boy guiding me around all day! You might as well go home because I don't want to be around you. I am fine being alone."

I was completely in awe. I knew my mouth was wide open and I couldn't manage to push words out of my lips. My voice felt trapped inside of my throat. Emma simply stared back at me looking satisfied with herself. Her lips were now softening once again, but not in a smile just a natural look. I couldn't help but stare at her mouth, it was so perfect. Even though she had just spoken those hurtful words to me, I couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

"Leave me alone Ash." Emma spoke once again. I have no idea how long I was just staring at her in surprise, but she broke me from my trance. As Emma started to head the other way I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Ash STOP-"

I placed a finger on her lips to discontinue her speech. Her lips were just as tender and soft as I had imagined. Her lips were young, untouched by any other lips, still pure. Again, in shock, I couldn't speak. My finger against her sweet lips felt so amazing.

"No Emma, listen here. I can't just let you wonder off on your own! You will get lost in the mountains or something! I need to show you around town so can you please just give me a chance?" I pleaded. I needed her around. I only met her minutes ago but I haven't felt this good in such a long time.

Emma just looked at me blankly with no emotion until she spoke "Let me think about that.. NO! Let me go!" Emma pulled her arm away forcefully and turned around once again so all I could see was her back. She walked away until she was completely out of my eyesight. My mouth became to quiver and I wanted to scream. I missed Emma already. Her small hand tucked into mine, her round deep purple eyes and her plump, silky lips. I fell to my knees on the hard cement in front of my house. I buried my head in my hands and wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

I slowly gathered my strength to get up and run back into my house slamming the door behind me. I headed straight for my room ignoring my mother and Cheryl. I plopped down on my bed sinking my head into my pillow. My lips again began to shake and I could feel my eyes beginning to tear up. I fought back the water from my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I am not going to cry over Emma. She isn't worth it." I thought over and over again, until I couldn't fight it anymore. I sobbed and sobbed over the loss of a girl I never even had.

"Honey, are you all right?" My mother came in about an hour later. She sat down on the edge of my bed. My head still swallowed by my pillow. My eyes felt sticky and my mouth was dry.

"Please go away mom. I don't want to talk." I said through my pillow. I tried to sound as calm as possible even though my heart was burning from the pain of losing Emma.

"I know you have been upset lately, I understand. Whatever happened with Emma just set you over the edge. You are such a wonderful boy, you deserve some bad days too. You don't need to be strong for us Ash. You have no idea how proud your father would be of you. I love you honey. When you are ready to talk I will be here." My mother kissed the back of the head and patted my back as she got up from my bed.

"Mom?" I asked pulling my head from my pillow.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Ash. Take a nap, you probably need some rest."

I rarely saw Emma. I continued my daily routine as normal as possible. I hung out with Cam a bit just to get my mind off the girl who stole my heart in two seconds, but a minute later threw it on the ground. If she caught me looking at her from a far, her head instantly turned the other direction. I did my best to think of anything else. I consoled in my mom and told her everything that happened. Nights were the worst though, I have constant dreams of Emma and her kind face. Her mouth on mine and our hands intertwined. Most nights were sent in quiet crying.

About a week later I was helping my mother sort some chicken feed for our store when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"I'll get it mom!" I offered standing up from my chair. I briskly walked around the dining room table to get to the door. I opened the door and to my complete and utter shock it was Emma.

"Hello Ash, I was hoping you would answer the door. Can we talk for a moment?" Emma was still dressed in the Bluebell outfit just this time without the bandana. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a few strands of hair hanging by her rosy cheeks. Her eyes looked moist as if she were about to cry. Her perfect lips were in a sad frown, this time not angry, but sincere. She looked more beautiful than ever. I couldn't let her back into my heart though, I can't take much more pain.

"Why? So you can stomp on my heart some more?" I said as angrily as I could. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but it was the only way I could keep her from causing me more pain. I had to push her away.

"No I-I wanted to say I'm sorry. Can I please explain? If you will let me of course. I-I am in a bad place right now. I know I caused you great grief and words cannot express how sorry I am. Ash, I understand if you never want to speak to me again, but please just accept my apology." Emma's eyes became even more watery and her voice cracked as though she were about to cry. She wiped away a tear from her cheek and her lips shivered. Her eyes hadn't connected with mine once since she was looking at the ground in shame.

"Emma, I forgive you." For the first time she looked into my eyes honestly. Her frown suddenly became a half smile and her eyes dried. She looked shocked and cuter than ever.

"T-Thank you. That really means a lot. I still need to make it up to you somehow. Would you like to, um, hang out sometime? I can explain why I acted so.. horribly." Emma asked.

"Yes, I would love that. How about we go now? Unless your busy.." My voice trailed off as I turned around to see if my mom was still working behind us. She had left to give us privacy. I would help her later.

"No, I am free all day today. What would you like to do?"

"Let's go to the mountains. Have you explored there before?" I asked smiling. My voice had changed from an angry tone to a happy one in a matter of seconds. Finally, I could hang out with Emma. My Emma! The one I had dreamt about, the one I longed for over this past week. For my whole life actually all I wanted was to find a girl I could picture a perfect life with. I could finally know why she had acted so cruel. Why she had hurt me so bad. I could finally enjoy her company. I can enjoy the girl of my dreams.

"No, no I haven't. I would love to though." Emma giggled. Her mouth smiling sweetly and widely. Her lips were shiny and sparkly from a clear lip-gloss. They looked fuller than ever. Her deep purple eyes staring straight into mine. Her pulled back hair blowing in the light wind. I could imagine myself with this girl for the rest of my life.

"Alright! Bye mom! Love you! Be back soon!" I shouted.

I grabbed Emma's hand again and led her off my porch. Her smaller, soft hand felt right inside my bigger, rougher fingers. This time Emma held my hand without reluctance. She was nervous though, I could tell from her sweaty palm. Could she really like me? Like that? I could only hope so. We talked and smiled all the way to the mountain path. I was trying to enjoy these few moments because soon I would have to ask her a serious question. Her mouth was losing its smile because she knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to explain herself.

As we reached the path that led to the mountains we walked up, still hand in hand, side by side. She stopped and gazed into my eyes for a few seconds before continuing walking. Walking up the path, the first thing you see is a beautiful stream. Emma was instantly drawn to it, you could tell by the way her eyes lit up as she saw it.

I led her to the side of the small, round pond. The sun reflecting off the water gleamed with such brilliance, you can't look straight into it or you will hurt your eyes. The pond held many fish you could see swimming around in the clear, blue water.

"You can hand fish here. You see all those fish swimming around in the water? People just scoop them up with their hands!" I laughed explaining to Emma.

"Wow! That's incredible! They swim pretty fast!" Emma giggled. Her mouth was curled in the same smile I love. Her teeth showed through her lips as she grinned. We sat down on the edge of the pond to get a closer look. Emma stuck her hand in the icy water and started to make circles with her fingers. She laughed and splashed water on my arm.

"Emma, I dread having to ask you this question, but why did you act the way you did a week ago?" I asked, suddenly serious. I didn't want to see her smile fade, but I was anxious for an answer from the girl my heart belongs to.

As I expected, her mouth relaxed into a gentle frown. "Ash, when I saw how happy you, your mother and your sister were I was bitterly jealous. All I ever wanted was a happy family to spend time with and love me. My mother died giving birth to me and my father was never around, so I was orphaned. As soon as I was 12 years old I ran away from the orphanage, not like they would notice." Emma paused to think for a second. She sighed and continued. "I moved to a small town and lived there as a young farmer. I told them I was 18. I have never had a set home or anyone who really cared about me." Emma's eyes became watery and a tear fell down her cheek that she quickly wiped away. "After I got bored of the town I lived in, I moved here. I am 15 now and still living alone. So when I saw you and your family it made me angry that I didn't have that. I think I deserve family too. That's why I snapped at you. I-I just want someone to care for me.." Emma's voice cracked and she started to cry.

I wrapped my arms around Emma and she placed her arms around my waist. She hugged me tightly and I curled my fingers in her messy ponytail. Emma buried her head in my shoulder. I could feel a wet spot in my shirt from her tears. She sighed and let go, too soon.

"Ash tha-"

Before Emma could continue speaking I pushed my lips against her warm, full lips. Her lips tasted sweet, obviously from the lip-gloss she had on. She continued on with the kiss. This was her first kiss. Her lips were all mine now. My heart was pounding in chest. Adrenaline surging through me. She pushed herself closing to me and wrapped her arms around me neck. I hugged her body closer to me. Her mouth was in sync with mine as we prolonged to kiss. She got rougher as she opened her mouth. My head turning to the left and hers to the right. She pressed her plump lips against mine more forcefully as the kiss became deeper. She suddenly slid her tongue into the kiss. Her tongue pressed with mine felt more natural than anything. I couldn't imagine anything more right than this. Her tender lips pressing against mine couldn't feel more pleasure. Emma was all I could feel, her honey jaw all I could taste. We stopped a moment to catch our breath; we were both panting. Our faces still close, I could feel the warm air coming from her mouth. I pulled away stared right into her dark purple eyes and whispered "I care about you." Before anything else could happen, Emma's lips were on mine once again.

**Thank you all who read this! :) I really hope you enjoyed my one-shot! This is for Facial Features Contest **#1** by Floridapanther28! (:**

**Please review if you read! If you enjoyed.. TELL ME! Even if you didn't, give me some constructive critisim pleeease! :D ILY GUYS! Check out my others stories too! See you guys soon! Winter break is coming up! You'll be seeing a lot of me! ;) **


End file.
